<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Square Eyes by WonderAvian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000992">Square Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian'>WonderAvian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon is trying to watch TV, but Scott won't stop talking to him.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr November 17th 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Square Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon was watching TV in the living room. Scott walked past and noticed how Gordon was staring at the screen with what seemed to be almost no visible emotion.</p><p>Sighing, Scott leaned over the couch and laid a hand on Gordon’s shoulder. “Gordon, I’m beginning to think you watch too much television.”</p><p>“Probably,” Gordon said bluntly.</p><p>“You could do much better things with your time than staring at a TV set,” Scott continued.</p><p>“That’s for sure.” Gordon’s gaze did not leave the screen.</p><p>“There’s a whole world out there to experience,” Scott continued to elaborate.</p><p>“I imagine so.” The aquanaut didn’t even blink.</p><p>Scott sighed again.</p><p>“Uh, you could be … uh, you could, uh…” he muttered, trailing off. Scott climbed over the back of the couch, his gaze now fixed on the screen. “Why would someone wear a llama suit?”</p><p>“Beats me.”</p><p>Scott sat down on the cushions next to Gordon and put his arms behind his head. “What are we watching?”</p><p>The corners of Gordon’s mouth twitched in an effort not to smile, for he had succeeded in finally getting Scott to sit down with him.</p><p>“Trivia bingo,” Gordon said, and he allowed himself to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>